Missing You Like Crazy
by bluerose-28
Summary: As a prince of Kingdom Cross, Prince Zero has a duty to fulfill as a bearer. Bearers are males who can get pregnant. He is forced to marry Prince Noctis from Kingdom Caelum to strengthen bonds between two kingdoms. How does Zero's servant, Kaname, feels about this? KanameXZero M-preg
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story contains major OOC and yaoi. If you can't stomach the idea of boy's love, I suggest you hit the back button and head to the kitchen to get yourself a cookie :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I own the characters from it. I'm just borrowing them :D The only thing I own here is my story plot.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm here again with a new story! Sorry I've not been updating regularly as I've been busy with my studies. Anyhow, I here again and I hope everyone enjoys this new story. Do not worry, I do not plan to drop my other stories, I just do not have the motivation to continue it, I will finish it someday, I promise you! XD

This is a one-shot story.

Anyway, the title of the story is based on a Korean song _'Missing you like Crazy' by Taeyeon from Girl's Generation aka SNSD._ The song is really awesome, you guys should check it out.

**Special thanks to my Beta, PeachyQ73. Thank you once again for editing the story for me.**

Enjoy

* * *

Missing you like Crazy

Chapter 1

Kiryuu Zero, the only son of Cross Kingdom was gifted with a very rare ability. He is known as a Bearer as he, as a male, is able to conceive. He had silver hair that entices everyone, skin as white as snow and a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes that could take anybody's breath away. With his extremely rare beauty and ability, strong men that could be considered as heroes, and even nobles that were second to the throne in their own kingdoms would ask for Zero's hand in marriage. He was however the only child of Cross Kingdom and his father, the ruler of Cross Kingdom, was determined to ensure that his only son was to have a happy married life with a ruler from another kingdom after his mother had passed away when he was at the age of 12.

He had a kind heart and he treats everyone with respect no matter what their status were. He was loved by everyone, in both good and bad ways. As he was gifted with rare ability and beauty, selfish people would desire him and would do anything to get him. His father was worried for him and was very overprotective towards him. He could understand the overprotectiveness his father had towards him, and he was grateful for that, it was just that... it could be quite troublesome; especially when you had a secret lover.

The full moon lights up the night sky and stars were twinkling brightly. Its shimmering reflection casts a beautiful silvery sparkles on the still water lake. The palace garden was beautiful, even when it was at night. Kiryuu Zero was tip toeing, while looking back and forth, quietly trying to make his way to the horse stables. He had been sneaking out of his chambers around midnight for a couple of months, making his way to _their_ meeting place. This was the only time they got to meet each other in secret. He was trying his hardest not to get caught as rumor would only spread in the palace, and it was against his father's wishes for him to commit something so indecent, especially when the kingdom's prince was romantically involved with his servant. A mere servant, but Zero did not look at it that way.

He was supposed to be in his chambers, sleeping, not to meet up with his secret lover. He shudders when he thinks of his father's reaction. Who knew what his father would do? Not allowing them to meet ever again would be considered _lucky_. His father's word was law. It would be terrible to get on his father's bad side.

He finally made his way to the stables and placed his palms on the big wooden door. He sighed a breath of relief and slowly pushed the door open. The door squeaked open and he quickly entered through it, closing the door behind him and locking the latch of the door. He then felt strong arms embracing him and he rested his back against a warm chest. "I missed you Zero." A warm breath whispered to his ear. He smiled. Those strong arms loosen and rested on his waist as he turned around. "I missed you too Kaname." Zero said as he rested his head on the warm chest. Kaname chuckled and pulled Zero to the pile of hay and sat on it. Zero followed him with a smile on his face. He went to a white horse and stood in front of it, patting it while it was making cooing sounds. It was obviously happy with the attention Zero gave to it.

This horse was Zero's personal horse. He got it when he was still a young boy from his mother. The horse was female, so he named her Lily as the horse was as white as snow, and he loved white lilies ever since he was a kid as it reminds him of his mother. "Hey there girl, how are you?" He smiled when she huffed and he took it as a positive answer. Lily usually doesn't like people much. She would make a fuss when anyone came at least 4 meters towards her. The only exception to this is Zero, Kaname and his mother. His mother because she use to help Zero take care of her, but when Kaname and Zero just met, he was surprised when Kaname went to her and started patting her.

Lily cooed and lowered her head and nudged his face with her nose and it made both Kaname and Zero laugh. He then turned and walked towards Kaname and sat on the hay next to him. Their hands intertwined and Zero rested his forehead on Kaname's shoulder. They were just enjoying each other's company.

Zero thought back about what his father told him this afternoon and cringed. Kaname realized this and placed his hand on Zero's cheek. Zero stared into those beautiful garnet eyes that were filled with worry. "What's wrong love? Did something bad happen today?" Zero lowered his gazed to avoid looking directly into those beautiful eyes. "Yeah, something bad happened… something, really, really bad." Zero said, he voice trailing off. "It's okay, tell me what happened, I'll be there for you, you know I always am." Kaname said and smiled at him reassuringly.

Zero bit his lip, his voice stuttering. "This afternoon, father talked to me, and he said he wanted me to be happy. S-Since I am at a marriageable age, my father has arranged for me to marry the prince from the Caelum Kingdom." His voice was getting softer and softer, but Kaname could still perfectly hear him. "And since it would be a good opportunity for our kingdom to strengthen our ties with theirs, I would be getting married to Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum in a few months' time. And since I can get pregnant, we could produce an heir." Zero looked away, not daring to see Kaname's expression.

Nothing was said for a few moments, just the sound of each other's breath and a little shifting from white Lily. "When are you meeting this prince?" Kaname said without any emotion in his voice. Not daring to look at Kaname, he just replied playing with his own fingers. But he felt Kaname's hand on his cheek sliding down to his neck, making Zero feel more comfortable. Zero couldn't understand Kaname's reaction, his voice was without emotion, but physically, his hands were contradicting to it. Kaname always did this to Zero when he needed emotional support. Zero could bet Kaname hasn't even realized that small gestures like this made him totally comfortable, and makes him feel as if all worries had flown out of the window.

"I am to see him next week, and we are having lunch. Father said if it goes well, we're to get married next month." Zero whispered, not realizing that tears were trailing down his face. Kaname saw this and immediately pulled Zero into a tight hug.

Zero started sobbing while Kaname was trying to soothe him by rubbing circles on his back. "Shh, shh, it's going to be okay." Kaname said in a comforting voice. "B-But, I don't want, a-any anyone else, but.. but you!" Zero sobbed louder and held on to Kaname's shirt in a tight grip. "Hey, it's going to be okay Zero. I'll always be there by your side, protecting you as your loyal servant, and as your lover. No matter where you're heading to, I'd be right behind you." Zero nodded his head, but his sobs weren't any closer to stopping, in fact, it made Zero cry even more. A few moments later, his crying ceased, but small whimpers were still heard. Kaname continued rubbing circles on his back and whispered comforting words in his ears.

Zero felt drained. He had never cried so much, not since his mother passed away. Zero's whimpering eventually stopped and Kaname felt Zero resting on his chest, breathing with steady breaths. It seems like he fell asleep after crying too much.

"Don't worry Zero; I will always be by your side, protecting you no matter what. Even when you do get married to him, I will still love you no matter what." Kaname whispered to a sleeping Zero. Zero cuddled closer to Kaname and sighed a contented sigh. 'You can believe me on that. But I do hope this Prince Noctis is not an old man lusting for young virgins. I hope he is a respectable man.' Kaname thought to himself with a death aura surrounding him. Until he meets this Noctis, he would always picture him as a fat perverted old man. All the horses at the stable backed away a little bit while Zero remained ignorant of this and cuddled closer to Kaname.

* * *

_At Caelum Kingdom_

A man with spiky black-grey hair and a pair of grey-blue eyes walked confidently towards his parents' room. A few guards and servants bowed at him as he walked by and he nodded at them as an acknowledgement. He pushed the big white doors opened and walked straight ahead in front to his parents. He then placed a hand on his chest and bowed to them. He then stood up and looked at them without much expression. "Good evening father, mother. You called for me?" Noctis said with his low voice.

"Ahh, yes Noctis, you came." His father smiled and both his parents stood up from their throne and walked towards him. He kissed his mother's cheek and nodded at his father. "We wanted to tell you that our friendship with Cross Kingdom is official." His father said proudly. "That's great father." Noctis said. He wasn't really interested in the kingdom's affairs, but kept it to himself. He just did whatever his parents asked of him.

Everyone admired him since he was young and handsome, no one can deny that. Both, guys and girls were crazy for him. He could turn any straight guy crazy for him if he were to pursue that person. Noctis was always dressed in black, with a big sword on its holster tied to his hips. Besides that, he always had that cool personality that comes naturally to him. He wasn't like those guys who tried to act cool in front of people. (A/N: I absolutely hate that type of guys; they're so annoying, acting cool trying to impress people. Makes them look so pathetic.) He was smart, and his swordsmanship was almost considered the best.

"We have arranged for you to get married in one month's time Noctis, I'm sure you'd be delighted when you see him." His mother said in a gentle voice. Noctis was shocked, with wide eyes and mouth left opened slightly. "M-Married? Why so sudden? And with who?" He said after he recovered from his shock.

"You'll be marrying the Prince of Cross Kingdom, Prince Kiryuu Zero." His father said and patted him on the back. "This will help strengthen our ties with Cross Kingdom and Prince Zero is very special. He is able to conceive a child even though he is male." His father said while rubbing his chin wonderingly. "A bearer?" Noctis said with a shocked look on his face. "But, but bearers are extremely rare! What are the chances of him being a bearer?" Noctis didn't believe this. Bearers were extremely rare. Only 1 out of 500 people were bearers. Bearers were desired by almost everyone, and he's getting married to one? It's too good to be true!

"Apparently, the king from Cross Kingdom said he was born with a birth mark of a rose on his wrists, with distinct hair and eye color." His mother said with a gentle voice. A birth mark of a rose on a body part was one of the main characteristics of a bearer. It was a good enough reason for Noctis to meet him.

"Okay father, mother, when will I meet him?" Noctis said trying to suppress his grin. "Oh you agreed! The lunch date would be next week." His father said with an approving tone. Noctis smirked, bow to his parents, turned around, and left the room.

'This is going to be interesting. Kiryuu Zero hmm, I can't wait to meet you.' He thought to himself with a grin on his face.

* * *

"Zero! My son! Are you ready for this meeting with Prince Noctis? He'd be here soon with his parents." his father said as he pulled Zero into a hug. Zero masked his emotions and returned the hug to his father. "Yes father." Zero said without any emotion. He always did whatever his father asked of him. Never has he been disobedient, but inside, he was suffering and hoping he'd have the courage to one day voice out his own decisions.

He turned his head and glanced at Kaname, who was next to him, as a servant. Zero could easily tell his shoulders were tensed when Noctis' name was mentioned. "Hmm, good. I expect this date to go smoothly and I'm looking forward to meeting him in person too. It is said that he is a very honorable and respectable man." Kaname was extremely relived when he heard that. 'Well, at least I know now that there is lesser chance of him being perverted, but I can't let my guard down.' Kaname thought to himself.

"But there is something though, after the wedding, he'd be residing in this kingdom. I was so happy when his parents decided for him to stay here, and not for you to travel and live there. I would be missing you terribly if you were to go over there." His father said with a happy tone in his voice.

Zero's shoulders were tensed throughout this whole conversation. "Yes, that is indeed good news father." He said and glanced at Kaname for reassurance. Kaname returned a comforting look to him but they quickly looked away from each other as they were in front of his father. Zero's father saw this small exchange, but paid no mind to it.

A messenger came into the room and announced the arrival of the royal family from Caelum Kingdom. Zero's father nodded and asked the servants to give them a warm welcome, and they will meet them at the dining room in a few minutes. The messenger bowed and ordered servants to welcome them. The messenger then ordered Kaname to the dining room too but Zero stopped him. "No! Erm, Kaname's with me since he's my official servant. I want him here with me." Zero said as his right arm blocked Kaname from the messenger's vision. The messenger bowed and walked out of the room.

"Hmm, you really do like Kaname a lot Zero? Well, it's to be expected since you both met and were friends at a very young age. Kaname, you are to protect Zero okay?" The king asked Kaname while he patted his back. The king did not order Kaname, instead he asked him as Zero's childhood friend. "Yes your highness. I will protect Zero no matter what. I won't let anything happen to him." Kaname said this from his heart. "Good, I have high expectations from you." He smiled at Kaname and turned to Zero. "Well, Zero, it's time. Let's go."

The three of them walked to the dining room, expecting to meet their guests. Kaname was walking behind both Zero and his father as he's only a servant. He is to merely follow their every step. The messenger announced their arrival and the door to the dining room were opened for them.

Noctis was so very excited to meet his new fiancée, but he kept it to himself and masked his expression to a friendly one. When the door opened, his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He expected to see a beauty, but what he saw took his breath away. He guessed that the young man next to the king was Zero as his dressing was very prince-like. He saw the brunette behind them and approved of his beauty too. He too guessed that it was a servant as he was in a uniform.

'Silver hair, and OMG, is his eyes lilac in color? He sure is beautiful. I've never seen anyone this beautiful before.' He then looked down at both of his hands, looking for a birth mark, but was disappointed as Zero was in long sleeves.

They introduced themselves and Noctis couldn't stop looking at Zero. Kaname saw this and he was, well you could say, downright pissed. Alright, Kaname was glad Noctis wasn't old and fat like how he imagined, in fact he was, young, around his age, and very much good looking. But Kaname couldn't let his guard down yet.

Zero thought Noctis was good looking, with his spiky hair and blue-grey eyes that were staring at him. He was guessing that Noctis was commenting his features in his head. Zero was extremely worried that Noctis was old and fat. Noctis was not even close to fat. With his slim figure, Zero could practically see the way his muscles flexed beneath that black uniform. But no matter what, he always thought Kaname was always better.

At least his handsome face could make up a little for this disaster. Zero then looked down and saw a sword on his hips. When he looked carefully, he could see that the sword was made and craved beautifully. 'I guess he knows swordsmanship. He might be good looking, but I still love Kaname more. Doesn't Kaname know swordsmanship too? We never really talked about that. No matter, I shall reply to him coldly and see how he reacts to it.' Zero thought to himself, his decision was made.

Noctis' parents were impressed by what they saw, and so is Zero's father. Zero's father was expecting to see a fine man as his son's husband, but what he saw was even better than his expectations. Well, he bet that Noctis' parents were thinking the same as him, but with Zero.

"I think we should leave these two love-birds alone. I will personally give you a tour of the palace." Zero's father said and Noctis' parents agreed. They left the room but only a few servants were left in the room, including Kaname.

Noctis smirked when they left the room. He took up a glass of red wine and swirled it with his legs crossed and his other arm resting on the chair. Zero was tense, he didn't like the idea of marrying anyone besides Kaname. Noctis looked up and looked straight into Zero's eyes. "So Prince Zero, what do you think of this marriage?" he asked with his low and naturally seductive voice.

The moment he spoke, the female servant's faces were beat red. Apparently his voice was too wasn't much a disappointment. "I think this marriage is a little rushed and I was not told in advance. I expect the news to be told to me at least a month before, but I was told only last week." Zero said as he cut his steak with a knife with his back straightened with an uninterested voice.

'Oh, he's not like the other fools who try to throw themselves at me even when I spoke that seductive to him, it seems he is the only one who speaks to me in that way. Test number 1 passed, interesting.' Noctis smirked and took a small sip of his wine. He put the glass down and licked his lips while looking straight at Zero with seductive eyes "Delicious." He said in a low husky voice. Zero gave him a straight face and shrugged. This shocked Noctis, maybe he wasn't like those fools who threw themselves at him. Kaname was standing behind Zero the whole time, not missing the licking of his lips and the way he looked at Zero. He growled to himself and gave Noctis a glare.

Noctis noticed this and turned to Kaname. "I see you're Kaname right?" Noctis said as he picked up his knife and started cutting his meat. "Yes Prince Noctis, Kuran Kaname at your service." Kaname said formally and bowed at Noctis with a hand on his chest. "I see, I've heard about you. You are good at swordsmanship, am I correct? Your name is quite well-known around." Kaname looked down and bowed his head a little as a sign of being humble. "Yes my prince, I practice swordsmanship." Maybe Kaname wouldn't hate him so much. "I practice swordsmanship myself; I'm hoping I could spar with you one day?" Noctis asked hopefully. "Yes, my prince, I would be honored to."

'I might just like them.' Noctis thought to himself.

Noctis smiled at Kaname. "No need to be so formal, it's very tiring, I would rather us all being friends first. Are you okay with that Prince Zero? Can I call you that?" Noctis asked as he stopped cutting his meat to look at Zero. Zero was surprised. He thought that Noctis was going to be one of those, suck-up people who wanted him only because he was a bearer.

Zero nodded with a shocked look on his face. "Err, yes you may." Zero said and looked down. "Oh this is wonderful, if you don't mind, please call me Noctis, don't add the prince in front. You too Kaname." Zero smiled while Kaname nodded. "Okay Noctis." Zero said and continued his meal.

Noctis wasn't usually like this with people. He would usually give them a flat answer, and that was it. He didn't think that both Zero and Kaname would be his friends. Noctis thought that he would play around with Zero as he was a bearer, and was confident that he would be like the other fools who would just throw themselves at him. But when Zero, Kaname and his father walked in just now, he saw Zero's nervous expression and quickly changed it to his emotionless one. He thought he looked adorable. He thought of playing around with Zero, but he might just be able to actually fall in love with Zero.

* * *

_That evening._

"Zero! How was the meeting with Prince Noctis, my son?" His father asked proudly with arm wide open to give his son a hug. Zero smiled and returned the hug. "It was interesting father. Prince Noctis was very friendly. His personality was totally different from what I expected." Zero said to his father politely. "Well of course! I always pick the best for my dear son! I want you to be happy forever and it will be difficult for when I kick the bucket, that's why I want you to find someone to spend the future together with!" His father laughed and patted his back. Zero looked at the ground and smiled sadly. His father didn't see this as he was too happy. "I know father." Zero said sadly.

"Prince Noctis is staying here at this Kingdom from now on since the meeting went well, but his parents are returning to their country tomorrow morning. It's not good to stay away from your Kingdom for a long time when you're queen Zero." (A/N: Yes, Noctis will be King, and Zero will be queen :3)

"Yes father."

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"Kaname! I can't stand it! I really don't want to get married to Noctis! He seems nice, but I can only treat him as a friend! Nothing more! I don't want anyone else but you Kaname!" Zero sobbed in Kaname's chest.

Their engagement was official, and he is to get married to Noctis in 2 weeks' time. It was extremely rushed for Zero; he had no idea why his father wanted him to get married in such a hurry. Everyone was busy with the wedding plans, the royal family was invited, and so were the nobles along with other rich people. The invitation list was so long, Kaname was wondering whether they could fit so many people in the ball room.

"I know Zero, I feel the same. But there's nothing we can do about it." Kaname said to Zero, embracing him tightly, rubbing circles behind his back to comfort him. He's trying his hardest to comfort Zero. He hated seeing Zero this way. "And the worst part is that I would have to conceive _his_ child! I want it to be _our _child Kaname! I can't handle to thought of having someone else's child in me!" Zero sobbed and hugged Kaname tighter. Kaname was trying hard to soothe him.

"I know! We could run away from this palace, change our names, and leave at the country side!" Zero said excitedly and lifted his head to look up at Kaname. Kaname closed his eyes and shook his head in a calm manner. "No Zero, we can't do that. You do know that your father will have the entire army looking for us right? And when he does find us, we won't be able to see each other anymore." Kaname said as he cupped Zero face, wiping the tears away. White Lily cooed a little, and they turned to face her and they laughed a little.

"See, it seems that even Lily is trying to comfort you Zero. Everything's going to be okay, I will still love you no matter what." Kaname said in a comforting tone. Zero closed his eyes, and tip toed, lips meeting Kaname's. Kaname returned the kiss and the kiss felt passionate. Zero loved times like this. Their tongues battling for dominance. Zero's arms slid around Kaname's neck, while Kaname pulled him closer. They finally broke apart in need of air. Zero smiled and Kaname rested his forehead on Zero's. "I love you." Kaname whispered. "I love you too." Zero held Kaname tightly, refusing to let go.

"Before I forget, I have something for you Zero." Kaname said and led Zero to the hay stack. Zero looked at Kaname wonderingly but followed him anyways. Kaname went to the back of the hay stack and dug out an old book. Zero tilted his head to the side with wondering eyes. Kaname then held the book in front of Zero. "Take it." Kaname smiled at him and Zero accepted it. "What's this? A diary?" Zero said as he turned the book to the back. He looked like a child at the candy store, so excited. "Yes, it's my journal. I write down all my happy events in this book. Take a look." Kaname said as he pointed at the book. Zero excitedly opened the first page and started reading it. He then looked at the first entry.

_28 April 1700_

_Someone gave me this book as a present, and I didn't have anything to write on it, so I've decided that this shall be my journal. I have finally made my choice to confess my love to Zero. We have been friends for so long, I just hope he wouldn't reject me, and even if he does, I would still want to be his friend, a person he can rely on. Good luck to me!_

Zero chuckled at this, remembering how Kaname had first confessed to him. He was in love with Kaname too. In fact he loved Kaname for such a long time, he couldn't remember when he started liking him. He was pretty sure he loved Kaname way before Kaname found out he loved him back. He then turned to the next page.

_29 April 1700_

_HE SAID YES! HE SAID HE LOVED ME TOO! Oh god, I was so nervous when I asked him, my hands were all sweaty. My heart was thumping so loud and I could feel heat on my face. I hope he doesn't think I'm uncool. Thank you god for answering my prayers! I love you Zero._

Zero awed at this and lifted his head to see Kaname with a small blush, looking at Lily. He closed it and hugged the book close to his chest. "I love it Kaname, thank you." Zero said and reached behind his neck and undid his necklace. He then walked behind Kaname and attached it for him. He placed his hands on Kaname's shoulder and walked to face him and hugged him.

Kaname held up the necklace, and saw that it was a pendant of a blue rose. Kaname stared at it and looked back at Zero who smiled back at him. "Zero, this..." Kaname trailed off. "Yes, it was from my mother to me, but I want to give it to you now." Zero said as he blushed a deep red. "But Zero! It's a memorial of your mother! You can't just give something so important away to someone like me! I am only a humble servant!" Kaname tried to argue, but Zero placed a finger on his lips.

"No Kaname, it's because it's you that I want to give it to you. You aren't just a mere servant Kaname; you're the love of my life, the only reason for my existence. Without you, I wouldn't want to live this life anymore, I would rather die." Zero said and he hugged Kaname tightly. Kaname smiled sadly and returned the hug. "Me too Zero, without you, my life would be a dull one. Before I met you, I was always alone as I am an orphan. I am grateful to your father when he took me in the palace. I would be a living creature without any emotions if it wasn't for you." Kaname whispered and held him tighter. Zero buried his head on Kaname's shoulder blade and nodded. "Me too Kaname, me too." Zero whispered.

Neither the silverette nor the brunette had noticed a pair of ears listening to their every word. Unfortunately, the door was left ajar, and a pair of blue-grey eyes watched the scene sadly. The owner's face was expressionless, but the sorrow in his eyes conveyed. Noctis then turned and walked back to his chambers quietly with a heavy heart.

Noctis had actually followed Zero here when he saw the silver haired boy sneaking around. He thought he was up to something, but this was a surprise when Kaname hugged him. He witnessed them kissing passionately and his heart dropped. He saw the exchange of the journal and the necklace. He guessed that they were secretly in love. He knew that it would be terrible for the both of them if he were to tell this to someone, so he decided to keep it to himself.

He made his way to his room and dropped himself on the huge king sized bed. 'These past 2 weeks had been the happiest of my life, I was so glad to have made friends with Kaname and Zero. I can't believe I have slowly come to love Zero. I should have expected something like this; it was too good to be true when I was getting married to Zero as a bearer and a beauty. There had to be some catch to it, but… but this is just too cruel.' Noctis didn't notice the tears trailing down his face. He then curled himself into a ball and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

_1 week later_

The week after the exchanged of presents between Kaname and Zero went as normal. Kaname and Noctis were sparring with each other as Zero sat under the sakura tree with a story book in his hand. He always enjoyed watching them spar. The trio had become fast friends and the king was very proud of this. Unfortunately for both Kaname and Zero, the wedding was next week. Time had flown by very fast, so Kaname and Zero had been making full use of that time. Noctis had kept quiet about the incident he saw last week and pretended as if everything was normal. He actually hoped for his friends' happiness, but he couldn't object to the wedding that was planned by their parents.

* * *

_The night before the wedding._

Zero was quietly making his way out to the garden to meet with Kaname, but abruptly stopped when he heard a voice called out to him. He tensed his shoulders and slowly turned around, only to see Noctis right behind him. He relaxed and smiled at him. "Hi Noctis, what are you doing this late at night? Our wedding is tomorrow, it's better for you to take a good night's rest, since you won't be single anymore." Zero's laugh sounded fake to Noctis. He looked serious and Zero thought it was very weird.

"I have to talk to you, it's very important." "What's there to talk about? It's our wedding tomorrow." Zero said and scratched his forehead nervously. He wanted to meet with Kaname as soon as possible; it might be their last time that they could meet each other at night. "It's because it's our wedding tomorrow that I want to tell you this." Noctis then looked left and right and sighed a breath of relief when he saw no one. Well, it was midnight; everyone would have been asleep already.

Zero nodded. "I know about the two of you." Noctis whispered with his head facing the floor. "What?" Zero thought he heard wrongly, did he just say he know about the two of us? No one knew! And they were extremely careful too! Noctis looked up with confidence in his eyes. "I know about the two of you." He said a little louder. Zero tensed, shocked, his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. "W-what are you t-talking about?" Zero tried to deny, his voice stuttering. "You and Kaname are lovers, I know. I accidentally heard your conversation at the horse stable." Zero froze. He was dead. They were dead, he couldn't meet Kaname anymore. His father will not allow them to meet anymore. His heart dropped, mind thinking of the worst case scenarios.

"I found out 2 weeks ago, but I kept quiet about it. I know the both of you truly love each other Zero, so I never told anyone. You both are my first friends in a long time." Noctis said sadly with a smile. "Friends, for the first time in a long while?" Zero stuttered, he was shocked. He always thought Noctis was confident, but he didn't know this part of him. Noctis nodded and shifted a bit. "I had a friend when I was ten, we were really good friends, he was physically weak, and one day, he just passed away." Noctis said sadly and continued. "Prompto was always by my side, he was the only one who saw me for who I really was. Unlike those fools who would throw themselves at me because of my status and looks, but he was different from all of them. After he died, I vowed myself not to get close to anyone. I wouldn't want to feel that despair again." Noctis then looked at Zero. "You and Kaname saw me for who I really was, like how Prompto had. This is why I never told anyone. I want you both to be happy." Noctis smiled sadly.

Zero stood there, stunned. He was pretty sure Noctis would tell his father about their relationship. He smiled a thankful smile and gave Noctis a hug. "Thank you Noctis, Kaname was my childhood friend, he was my only friend, but I had a liking towards you because you didn't only see me as a bearer, or a person with status and beauty. The three of us spent time together and we enjoyed each other's company."

"Zero, I have something else I want to tell you. At first, I thought I would play around and not get serious, but I love you. I have loved you right after I met you. I love you, but I know you already love Kaname." Noctis said and tighten his embrace to Zero. Zero smiled a sad smile. "I love you too, but only as a good friend. It's unfair that you have to get married to me, since I already love someone else. I know that none of us can object to this wedding, but I want you to know that I will still love Kaname after this." Zero stepped away from the hug and smiled at him.

"I understand Zero. I'll try my hardest to keep your secret and I'll pretend for the both of your sakes." Noctis smiled. "Thank you Noctis. I have to meet Kaname now, goodnight." He then turned and ran to the horse stables.

Kaname was tapping his foot, wondering what took Zero so long, maybe something happened. He was very worried. He turned around when he heard the door creaked opened, and smiled when Zero came in with heavy pants. It seems like he was running to get here.

"I'm so glad you made it Zero." Kaname embraced him. Zero smiled and embraced him back. "Kaname, I have something important to tell you, it was the reason why I was late tonight." Zero looked at Kaname seriously. "Noctis caught me sneaking here just now, and he knows about the two of us Kaname." Zero said with serious eyes and Kaname froze. He paled and stared at Zero, not knowing what to say next. There was dead silence in the stable. It felt too uncomfortable for Zero.

"He said he knew about us since 2 weeks ago Kaname, and he told me he didn't tell anyone because he thought of us as good friends." "A-are you serious?" Kaname stuttered, his arms around Zero loosen. "I'm so- I'm so relieved." Kaname said and smiled at Zero. "Yes, but he also said something else. He told me he loved me ever since the 3 of us first met. But he understands our situation and wished us the best and said he would protect our secret no matter what." Zero hugged Kaname tightly and Kaname returned the embrace.

"I'm so happy Zero. We should both thank him again tomorrow." Kaname smiled at Zero. When Zero thought about tomorrow, he felt dread. He didn't want to get married so soon. Zero tip toed and kissed Kaname passionately. This shocked him as Zero's kisses were normally shy kisses, but it seems Zero can't handle the pressure of the wedding anymore. Kaname returned the kiss and their hands roam around each other.

They broke apart in need of air and Kaname chuckled when he saw Zero's face, beat red. "Please Kaname, make love to me tonight. I know it's going to be our first time, but I want you." Zero whispered and placed his head on his warm chest. "Are you sure Zero?" Kaname said in a whisper, giving him the chance to reject if he had a change of mind. "Yes, I've never been so sure before." Zero whispered and bit Kaname's ear. Kaname shuddered and nodded. "Okay Zero, I'll be gentle, don't worry." Kaname said and their night of pleasure began.

* * *

**To be continued..**

Yes, if you guys haven't guessed already, Noctis is from Final Fantasy 13 Versus. He's so cool that I couldn't resist _borrowing_ him. Since this is a long one-shot, there are only 2 parts to this story. I'm already working on it, so I'll be posting it as soon as possible. Please review people! I love reviews and only your reviews can motivate me!

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This story contains major OOC and yaoi. If you can't stomach the idea of boy's love, I suggest you hit the back button and head to the kitchen to get yourself a cookie :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I own the characters from it. I'm just borrowing them :D The only thing I own here is my story plot.

This chapter is going to be a bit longer than my usual chapters. Just for your info, this story isn't your happy go lucky story. There will be angst.

**Special thanks to my Beta reader, PeachyQ73.**

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

_3 hours before the wedding._

"So Zero, you ready for the wedding?" Zero's Father asked him in a proud tone; it proves he's really happy and excited for his son's wedding. Zero resisted the urge to slump his shoulders but instead plastered a fake smile on his face. "Yes Father, I'm glad you're happy." Zero said it with good intentions. "Yes, I am very happy, and I'm sure you are too. Remember, it's a once in a life time occasion."

"Were you happy to have gotten married with Mother?" Zero asked as he played a little with his wedding robe while he bit his lip, his shoulders quivering. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from his Father.

There was a deafening silence in his Father's chamber. Zero lifted his head, and was met with a distant look from his Father. "Your Mom and I, we err, used to be very happy together. I could still remember our wedding day. I was so nervous and felt a bit nauseous from the nervousness before the wedding, that she laughed at me and hit my back. I felt so embarrassed, nervous, but happy at the same time. Not because I was going to be king, but because I was marrying the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Your Mother was my reason for living. But when she passed away, I vowed to make sure you would be as happy as I once was. You're my only Son, my only child." His Father said and smiled at Zero.

Zero couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He threw himself into his Father's embrace and started sobbing. He was crying because of the reminder of his Mother, but that's only half of the reason. The other reason is that, ever since he was young, he always believed that he would be getting married to the person he loved even more than himself. His Mother would always tell him fairy tale stories, and it always ends with a happy ending. He too, thought that he would have his fairy tale ending, but reality is harsher than that. Things don't go the way you want it to.

He wanted the person he was going to marry to be Kaname, not Noctis. He didn't have the heart to tell his Father that. Who knows what his Father will do to Kaname. His Father was trying to comfort Zero, believing that his tears were because his Mother wasn't here to witness his wedding. "Shh, it's okay. Even though Mom won't be here to witness the wedding, I do know that she will always be in our hearts, so don't cry my Son." Zero tried to calm his sobs down, but when he pictured a future without Kaname as his husband, his sobs got louder.

The door knocked, and Kaname came in and bowed his head at the duo. "Good morning your majesty and Prince Zero, I have come here to request the presence of Prince Zero's as I need confirmation to which bouquet he would prefer to take." He said this with his head bowed.

Zero couldn't stop crying, but when he suddenly heard the voice of his lover, his sobs calmed down and he turned to look at him. He was so glad Kaname came and asked for his presence. He was trying very hard not to jump into the brunette's arms, well; he was in front of his Father, so it would be bad.

Zero nodded his head and followed Kaname out. "Well Father, I'll see you later." Kaname closed the door shut, and lead him to another room. Zero then took charge and they headed towards his room. Zero closed the door shut, and ran into Kaname's arms. Kaname returned the embrace and they stayed like that for a while. They parted and Zero stood on his tip toes and his lips touched Kaname's. They stayed like that for a while before they parted.

"Thanks for saving me just now Kaname. I was crying because..." Zero suddenly stopped when he felt Kaname tighten his hold on Zero. "Yes, I know, but it's okay, because I'll always be there by your side, even if you're married to me or not, I'd always be here for you. We're master and servant, it's forbidden for us to get married." Kaname said softly. Zero sighed so Kaname lifted Zero's hands to his lips and kissed it.

His sleeve was a bit loose, so it fell to his elbow and smiled at Kaname. Kaname then turned his hand to kiss his wrist, where the birth mark of the rose was but stopped. "Hey Zero, why is your rose a little red in color? Wasn't it just a black outline?" Kaname asked questioningly. "What are you talking about, it has always been the s-" Zero stared at it with wide eyes. "Why is it suddenly colored?" Zero asked deadpanned. There was a deafening silence in the room as the duo observed the mysterious happening on his hand. Zero shrugged. "Oh well, I feel fine. Nothing's wrong with me." Kaname chuckled and kissed his rose birth mark.

"Hey, I think it's time for us to go, I don't want people to become suspicious." Kaname said seriously. Zero sighed and followed Kaname out, only to bump into Noctis.

Noctis was in his wedding attire. He was dressed in black. His outfit looked like a general's outfit, while Zero's was a white wedding robe. His hair was gelled up and it made him look a hundred times more handsome.

Kaname bowed at Noctis, while Zero smiled at him. "Hey, hey, hey, why are you being so formal Kaname? I've told you many times to act as normal friends. And normal friends don't bow at each other." Noctis was playfully scolding Kaname. Kaname laughed a little as he scratched the back of his head. "Oops, I'm sorry, it's just a habit." He looked at Noctis, and his smile fell. Zero stood right next to Kaname and watched the whole conversation.

Noctis had a serious look on his face and Kaname immediately knew what he was going to say, so he voiced out his thoughts first. "Noctis, we are very sorry for keeping our secret from you. I really do treat you as a good friend, but..." Noctis interrupted Kaname. "Yes I understand Kaname. I know you both loved each other very much, that's why I kept it to myself and didn't approach you in this matter. I know it's hard to see your lover marry someone else, but I do have a confession to make. I really do love Zero. I fell in love with him when the 3 of us just met. That's why I'm helping you both in keeping your relationship, since I want him to be happy." Zero held onto Kaname's shirt tightly.

"I know you loved him; I could tell from those 4 weeks, it wasn't very hard to miss." Kaname laughed kind heartedly. Zero stared at Kaname questioningly. 'He knew? Why is it that only I didn't notice? Am I really that oblivious?' Zero thought to himself, deciding not to voice this out to the both of them, as he knew they would laugh and tease him about it. He didn't notice himself staring out to space. Noctis saw this and tilted his head. "Are you okay Zero?" Zero just kept daydreaming, and this made Kaname turn to look at him questioningly. "Zero?" Kaname asked. "Ahh yes? Anything wrong?" Zero snapped out from his thoughts at Kaname's voice.

"Erm, are you okay? You seem to be off in space." Noctis said. "Oh no, I was just, looking at that beautiful piece of art right there!" Zero quickly came up with a lame excuse, while pointing at a random picture hanging on the wall. "Erm, okay then, tell me if you don't feel well my love." Kaname said and looked back at Noctis.

"Thank you again and sorry for troubling you. If Zero is ever in trouble in the future, can you help him out as a spouse in name, if I'm not able to?" Noctis nodded and smiled at Kaname. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you'll be his personal servant after this marriage. That way you both can be together more often."

Zero smiled a beautiful smile. "Thank you Noctis. You know the both of us love you very much too, so we will help you if anything happens in the future."

Zero immediately released Kaname shirt uniform when he heard Noctis' parents calling for them.

The trio bowed at the Emperor and Empress of Caelum Kingdom and they nodded for them to stand. Noctis then gave a peck on the cheek to his Mother, and gave a hug to his Father. "Ahh, Zero! I see you're all dressed up and ready for this wedding! I'm very proud to call you my Son-in-law." Noctis' Father said with pride. "Zero dear, you look absolutely wonderful in your wedding robe." Noctis' Mother said with a kind voice and patted his head. This made Zero blush.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Zero said and smiled. Noctis' Father then shook his head. "Nonono, you're getting married to our Son! We are your new Father and Mother in-law. Don't be so distant and please call us Mom and Dad." "Yes Mom, yes Dad." Zero said shyly. Kaname saw this and smiled.

"Noctis, I'm very proud of you my Son. This is a once in a lifetime occasion and your Dad and I are very happy for you." Noctis' Mother said as she put her hand on his cheek. "Yes, Mother, Father, I'm very happy." Noctis smiled. Noctis' Father then put his hands on his hips and scolded playfully. "Come to think of it, you and Zero are not supposed to meet or see each other right before the wedding. The wedding is starting very soon! Come on; get yourselves at the church now." He shooed them and the trio went along with him.

* * *

_Wedding._

"Kaname." Zero whimpered. He really didn't want to get married to anyone else besides Kaname. If only Kaname was the one standing in front of the priest waiting for him. If only his Father acknowledged his love with Kaname. But he knew his Father better than that. He knew better than to have an open-relationship with Kaname.

"Its okay Zero, remember what Noctis said? He'd make sure we're together no matter what. This marriage won't stop us from each other. Our love is a million times stronger than that, alright?" Kaname said as he cupped Zero's face. Zero bit his lip and nodded. Kaname smiled. "Now go out there and show everybody that you can handle anything that anyone throws at you." Zero smiled. "Okay Kaname, I'm going now. But I'll still meet you tonight at the stables right?" Kaname nodded. "I'll be there waiting for you, no matter how long." Kaname then lightly pushed Zero out to the aisle.

Zero then gave one last glance at Kaname and lifted the curtains and saw that everybody was turning in his direction. He glanced at the whole stage. It was absolutely beautiful, red roses and white lilies decorated the church. He himself was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. There was a small little girl in a white dress holding a basket of flower petals. Zero then looked in front, and saw that Noctis was already there, standing, waiting for him with a crown on his head. It looked really gorgeous; it was shining with diamonds and jewels. Well, one could say he looked absolutely fabulous in that wedding tuxedo. People would stare at him, and wouldn't notice themselves drooling.

Zero wasn't very far behind Noctis regarding his looks. The moment he appeared in the room, he could hear everyone whispering to themselves about how beautiful he looked. He then felt a tug on his hand and saw that his Father had his arms intertwined with his. "You ready Zero?" His Father whispered. "Yes Father." His Father then placed a crown on his head and smiled at him. The crown he had wasn't as big as Noctis' but it was as beautiful as his.

The song started, and the graceful sounds of violins could be heard from the corner of the room. They took a step in front, and the flower girl was excitedly throwing flowers while she walked in front of them. Zero was so nervous. He hoped someone would object to the wedding, or maybe a fire would start. Zero then mentally shoved those bad thoughts out of his head. He couldn't wish for other people's death for his selfishness.

Everyone was awed as he walked passed all of them. He was just too beautiful for them. Their steps were at the same rhythm with the wedding song that was being played. The wedding was exactly like the fairy tales Zero's Mother used to read to him. This would have been the happiest day of his life, but it isn't. It wouldn't be without Kaname.

They finally reached the alter of the church, where Noctis and the priest were waiting. Noctis took Zero's hand and nodded at Zero's Father. Zero's Father then gave a peck on his cheek and smiled at him. Zero smiled back and turned to face the priest.

"Today we are all gathered here to celebrate a joyous occasion of these two wonderful people, in the presence of God. Heaven has brought them together, and today, these two people would like to make their vows." The priest started with his speech. "May I know who has the rings?" The best man brought the ring out and handed them over to Noctis, while the bride's maid handed Zero another ring.

"I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, devote myself and commit my heart, body and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of our vows, spoken today. I cannot promise you wealth, but I can promise you that you have my love, for better or for worse." Noctis said with a small smile on his lips. His heart felt heavy, it didn't feel right to get married with someone who already has a lover. He knew Zero was suffering on the inside, but somewhere inside him, he wanted Zero to love him. It was almost impossible.

"I, Kiryuu Zero-" Zero started with a shaky voice. "devote myself... and c-commit my heart, body and s-soul to you. I ask you to…wear this-this ring of a reminder of our vows s-spoken today. I cannot p-promise you wealth, but I can p-promise you that you have my...lo-love, for better or for w-worse." Zero ended it with a whisper. He was really close to tears. Everyone awed at this, because they thought he was crying for joy, but his insides were breaking. 'If only, if only it was Kaname.' Zero thought sadly.

From the back of the aisle, Kaname saw the whole thing from behind the curtains. Kaname couldn't help a tear from trailing down his face. He bit his lip, and another tear fell. At this point, he couldn't stop the tears from running down his face when Zero started sobbing. Noctis felt very bad for this, so he envelops Zero in a tight embrace, to comfort him.

"And with this, I pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest smiled. Even the priest thought Zero was crying for joy, but only Kaname and Noctis knew the truth. Everyone was screaming for joy, congratulating the _'happy'_ couple and congratulating their parents. Their kingdoms were finally united. They would be safe from wars from other kingdoms as the other kingdoms would be intimidated by the strength of their kingdom. No one would want to mess with two strong kingdoms, combined.

After the priest announced that they're both official spouses, Zero cried even harder in Noctis' chest, while he was trying to calm Zero down. Kaname just wanted to run to Zero to comfort him, but he knew he couldn't with all the people around. He willed his tears to stop, bit his lip and looked away. He then turned around, and headed to the stables to wait for Zero. No matter how long Zero would take, Kaname will definitely wait for him.

* * *

_That night._

Zero felt so tired crying his eyeballs out, he traipsed back to his room. Noctis was the one who calmed him down from all the crying, comforting him with Kaname's name, and reminding him of the times he would be able to spend with Kaname from now on. Since he was meeting Kaname, he was going to wait in his room for a while, and make sure everyone is asleep before he went out the stables. He entered the room and went to get a change of clothes. When he opened the cupboard, there weren't any clothes in it. All his clothes were gone! He went to the bathroom, and found that all his belongings aren't in this room.

He walked out stomping his foot, and saw his Father at the corridor talking to the messenger. "Father! Where are all my clothes and belongings?" Zero asked, trying hard not to shout. Today was a difficult day; he didn't need to deal with this too. "Oh, I got the servants to transfer all your belongings and clothes to the bedroom you and Noctis would be sharing." Zero's Father said while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Newlyweds should spend their wedding night together." Zero's jaw dropped. "Good luck Son! Don't be too loud!" His Father laughed, patted his back and walked away.

"Goddammit, no matter where I go or what I do, I always have shit coming my way." Zero muttered under his breath and stomped his way to their bedroom. (A/N: Don't ask how Zero knows where it is, he just knows.)

He opened the door without knocking and slammed the door shut. This startled Noctis, but he didn't show it. Noctis was helping Zero to put his clothes back in order. He turned around and saw that Zero was cursing under his breath. Noctis went to him and pulled him to the bed to sit. "What happened?" he asked a very annoyed Zero. "My Father didn't even inform me that I had to change rooms and he asked the servants to take all my clothes and shit without asking me!"

Noctis laughed a little. Zero turned and glared at him, so he put up his hands as a sign of surrender. Zero just sighed. "Are you feeling a little better now Zero?" Noctis asked worriedly. "No, but I'll be seeing Kaname later, so I guess it'll be okay." Zero smiled at him. Noctis nodded and looked down. He then saw Zero playing with his fingers and his birth mark caught his attention. "Hey Zero, did your birthmark change?" Noctis asked and pointed to his hand. Zero lifted it to eye's level and frowned.

"I don't know why, but it seems this rose gets darker and darker in color. At first the color was lighter, but it gotten darker." Zero said and trailed off. Noctis stared at the birthmark. 'The birth mark is changing huh? I guess I'll head to the library tomorrow for some research.' Noctis made a mental note. "Nah, I don't think it's endangering my life, so don't worry." Zero smiled a beautiful smile at Noctis, the smile that he fell in love with. Noctis blushed a little and turned his head to the side.

"I-I think we should head to bed now, it's getting late." Noctis stood up and looked at the bed. It's a super king sized bed, and there's only… one bed. Zero sighed and knew exactly what he was thinking. "It's okay, I don't mind sharing beds. But I'm meeting Kaname tonight, so you go to sleep first." Zero said and stood up and walked to his cupboard for a change of clothes. "Oh, by the way, thank you for arranging my closet." Zero smiled. He then took a pair of fresh clothes, and went to the bathroom to change.

He got out of the bathroom and tossed his laundry into a basket. He then walked to the door. "Be careful Zero; say hi for Kaname for me." Noctis said under covers. "I will Noctis, goodnight." Zero said. "Goodnight."

* * *

Zero then sneaked his way to the garden, tip toeing all the way and ran straight into the stables. The door creaked open and he poked his head inside. He then slowly closed the door, and turned around, only to find that Kaname was sprawled out on the hay, sleeping. Zero smiled and went to him. He sat next to him and admired his lover. He looked like a small child right now. But normally, he looks like a fierce person, with his guard up all the time. Zero then slowly tugged his bangs and put it behind his ear.

This action caused Kaname to stir and his beautiful garnet eyes slowly opened. He sat up and started rubbing his eyes. Zero saw this and chuckled, he looked like a small child who just woken up, not yet aware of his surroundings. "Zero?" Kaname whispered. "Yes Kaname, I'm here." Zero then hugged Kaname and cuddled next to him. Kaname slid down and rested his head on Zero's lap. Zero was playing with Kaname's strands of hair; the both of them were enjoying each other's presence. There was a silence, but the silence felt comforting. A few moments later Kaname cupped Zero's face from his lap and looked up. "Are you feeling better now?" Kaname asked with a comforting tone.

"Yes Kaname, this was a difficult day, but it's all worth it in the end as I get to see you." Zero smiled at Kaname. "Erm, I'm sleeping in the same room as Noctis now. My Father transferred all my things there without my approval." Zero said sadly. "It's okay Zero, I trust you and Noctis. It's funny how you just got married today, aren't you supposed to be with him right now?" Kaname asked with a playful tone to his voice. Zero then hit his shoulder and pouted. "You don't want me here?" He pretended to pout even more and crossed his arms, crocodile tears in his eyes.

Kaname immediately sat up and tried to comfort Zero, who he believed, was really crying. "Oh please Zero, don't cry! I was only joking." Kaname said. Zero tried very hard not to burst out laughing and tried to maintain his pouty and angry face. He kept trying to look away from Kaname who was desperate now. He couldn't hold it in anymore, so he burst out laughing. Kaname's jaw was dropping. Did Zero just tease him?! Oh hell no! Kaname then grinned and started holding Zero's hands up with one hand and started tickling him mercilessly with the other. Zero was kicking, screaming and laughing all at the same time.

"S-Stop! I-I'm sorry!" Kaname took mercy on him and let him go. Zero gave a relieved sigh but his eyes went wide when he felt warm soft lips on his own. He then relaxed into Kaname's arms and kissed him back passionately. If only time could stop now. He wished that this time would never be forgotten by the both of them.

* * *

_2 months later._

These two months were the best times for both Kaname and Zero. They were able to meet at the stable every single night, whereas they could only meet like, five times a week. They spent so much time together; Kaname would always have his head on Zero's lap, while Zero would tell stories to Kaname about his past when his mother was still around. They were able to play and have fun like how normal lovers would. Noctis would always wish Zero goodnight and Zero would then make his way to the stables.

They would make love frequently and they would feel good about it the next morning, even though it hurts on Zero's end. In the morning at like, four o'clock, the both of them would head back to their respective rooms and have their little time of sleep.

These 2 months was heaven for the both of them, but Zero was a little weirder these days. Everyone would be able to notice the obvious change of Zero's birth mark. It was bigger, and this time, the rose got bigger and there were vines present now. The color of the rose is now crimson red. Everyone was worried, but Zero felt like usual, nothing changed.

But these days, he had been having stomach problems every morning. Almost every single morning, Zero would have to run to the bathroom and puke his guts out, and today wasn't any different.

"_Urkkk!"_

"_Urukkkk!"_

"Zero?" Noctis called from the bedroom. He then heard the toilet being flushed and Zero went to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth. He came out of the bathroom looking pale and weak. At this point, Noctis was really worried. He ran to Zero. "What's wrong Zero? Are you sick? You've been vomiting for the past 1 week." He then pulled Zero to sit on the bed he touched Zero's forehead with one hand, and another hand with his own forehead.

He frowned. Zero didn't have a fever, so what's wrong? Zero lifted his hands and pulled his hands down. "Don't worry; I think I'm having some food poisoning. It'll get better." "Food poisoning? BUT WE EAT THE SAME FOOD EVERYDAY AND I'M NOT SICK!" Noctis was extremely worried. If Kaname found out he was sick, the first person he'd glare at would be Noctis since he was supposed to take care of Zero when he wasn't around.

"Oh god, we're going to see a doctor." Noctis said and dashed out of the room before Zero could even protest. He sighed and shrugged. Zero then rubbed his belly. "Hmm, I'm so hungry I feel like eating cake." Zero stood up and skipped to the kitchen.

Zero went to the kitchen and asked the chef for a cake, yes a whole cake and he finished the whole thing by himself in only minutes. He sat back to lean on the chair rest and sighed happily. 'If only I could share the cake with Kaname. Where was he anyway? Oh yeah, I think he's training the newbie soldiers. I want Kaname with me.' Zero's eyes had a little tear in them but he quickly wiped it with his sleeve.

The door was suddenly slammed opened and he jumped out of his chair. He then saw Noctis panting and sweating. Noctis then glared at Zero and went to him. "I looked all over for you! You were supposed to be in the room, resting after puking your guts out." Noctis scolded Zero like how a parent would scold a child when they were naughty. Zero pouted and rubbed his belly. "But I was hungry, and I wanted to eat cake." Zero mumbled to himself and slumped down on the chair. Noctis gasped. "Cake in the morning Zero?! You are supposed to be eating that AFTER DINNER AS DESERT. NOT AS BREAKFAST!" Zero pouted some more.

Noctis then looked down at the table and was wide eyes. "You... You ate a whole cake?" He asked disbelievingly. "Yup!" Zero chirped. "And it was delicious~!" He licked his lips and rubbed his stomach. His mood was happy again.

Noctis sighed. "Fine, whatever, but you're to follow me now." He was about to turn, but Zero asked him. "What for? I'm going to the library afterwards to read some books." Zero asked questioningly, with his head tilted to the side. 'Why is Zero so cute these days?' He thought to himself. "Oh, we're heading to the bedroom; the doctor is waiting for us." When Zero heard doctor, he immediately crossed his arms. "No." He said deadpanned. "What?" Noctis asked. "No, I'm not going to see a doctor! I feel so much better now than this morning." Zero tried to convince him. "No, you're coming with me to see the doctor now." Noctis said in a no excuses voice. "No I don't want to!" Zero was being very stubborn. Noctis' eye twitched and he had a pulsing vein on the top of his forehead.

Zero saw this, laughed at him and started poking that vein like a curious child. You could practically hear something snapped. He then bent down and grabbed Zero's waist and threw him over his shoulder. Zero was shouting and kicking, trying to get him to put him down, but Noctis was strong, and he wouldn't budge. Noctis then made his way to the bedroom with a screaming Zero on his shoulder. When Noctis walked through the corridors, everyone would turn and stare at Zero as he was making a big fuss.

Noctis then opened the door to the bedroom, and saw that Zero's Father was in the room, talking to the doctor. Well, he did tell Zero's Father about Zero's illness. His Father was so worried, that he had to check on Zero. "Good morning Father, Doctor." Noctis addressed and slowly placed a fussing Zero on the bed. "Father!" Zero shouted. Zero's Father sighed and shook his head. He knew his Son had a huge dislike towards doctors, and would do anything to get out, even screaming through the palace corridors.

"Good morning Prince Zero, Prince Noctis. I am Samuel and I am going to be your doctor for today. Firstly, I need to ask you a few questions Prince Zero." Zero surrendered to this as he had no way to get out with Noctis guarding the door and watching his every move. He couldn't outrun him, so he was reduced to pouting, but answered the doctor anyway. "I have been having weird tummy aches lately, and I would have to get up every morning and rush to the toilet to puke everything out. It feels terrible, and I feel really weak after that. But after an hour after puking, I feel fine, and I feel very happy all the time!" Zero chirped.

'Wow, he was all sulking just now, and now he's in a good mood.' Both Noctis and Zero's Father thought of the same thing. The doctor nodded and scribbled things in his book. "Do you have any cravings these days? Or perhaps, have you been eating more than usual lately?" The doctor asked.

Zero was going to decline to save himself the embarrassment of other people knowing he eats a lot more now. Noctis sensed this and answered for him. "When I was looking for him just now, he was at the palace's kitchen, devouring a whole cake." Noctis said deadpanned. Zero was going to argue but blushed. Zero's Father chuckled at his Son's and Husband's behavior.

The doctor nodded and scribbled some more notes. "Please give me your hand Zero-sama, the one with the birth mark." Zero nodded and showed him his hand. The doctor observed the birth mark and scribbled some more notes in his book. He then placed two fingers on his wrists to feel his pulse. The other three occupants in the room did not know what he was doing the whole time.

The doctor closed his eyes and continued to feel his heartbeat. He opened his eyes, smiled at Zero and scribbled some more in his book. "From my observation, I can say that Zero-sama is pregnant with child. Congratulations." Zero's eyes were wide open, so was Noctis', but Zero's Father screamed for joy. "Oh my lovely son is pregnant! And Noctis is the Father!" His Father then stood up and dashed out of the room.

When Zero heard his Father said Noctis' child, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts. The doctor bowed at them and headed out. He then turned to stare at Noctis wide eyes. Never did he once, make love with Noctis. So the only person left is... "It's Kaname's isn't it?" Noctis asked. Zero nodded and looked down and held his stomach. He was pregnant with Kaname's baby! Tears of joy trailed down his face.

Noctis then smiled and walked over to Zero to hug him. "Congratulations Zero. You're pregnant with Kaname's baby. The baby is made out of love." Noctis smiled at him. "But-but Father thinks it's yours-" Zero stopped when Noctis interrupted. "It's good he thinks it's my baby, this way, you both can keep him/her." Zero smiled a beautiful smile and envelops Noctis into a big hug. "Thank you Noctis, once again thank you. We won't know what to do without you." Zero was extremely grateful.

Noctis laughed. "Yes, but I'll have to be the baby's god father." Zero nodded excitedly. "Of course you will! Oh I need to tell Kaname! OMG, what will he think? Would he want the baby? What if he doesn't want it? What if-" Noctis placed a finger on Zero's lips. "Shhhhh. I'm pretty sure he would be ecstatic, it's your baby, don't worry." Zero realized he was ranting and nodded his head.

* * *

_That night._

_"_Kaname! Kaname Kaname Kaname!" Zero was bouncing up and down. They were currently in their meeting place again. Zero was too excited to tell the news. "Yes love? Don't get too excited you might slip and fall." Kaname chuckled. "What? No! I won't fall! Anyway! I want to tell you something!" He then cuddled with Kaname and grabbed Kaname's hand and placed it on his stomach. He held it there a while and didn't let it go.

"Zero? What's wrong?" Kaname asked questioningly. "I'm-I'm pregnant Kaname! And, and it's our baby!" Zero smiled happily. Kaname was shocked. He stared into space for a while, the words, pregnant running through is mind for a while. He then snapped out of it and saw Zero's happy face. He was speechless, so the only thing he could do was envelop Zero into a hug. Zero returned the hug and they stayed like that for a while.

"You're p-pregnant? With my-my baby?" Kaname asked with a wide smile on his face. "Yes Kaname! Our baby!" Zero smiled and nuzzled his face into Kaname's neck. Kaname then kissed Zero passionately on the lips and Zero returned it. The both of them made love for the rest of the night.

* * *

_5 months later._

Zero had a lot of back aches and the baby has started to kick him quite frequently. His mood swings were very random, and he had to eat all the time. He felt fat, but it's good, it shows that the baby is healthy, so he didn't complain much about it. Everyone believed it was Noctis' baby, and everyone was very excited. But they will never need to know the truth.

They were at their usual place again and Zero was sitting between Kaname's legs and leaning on his warm chest, while Kaname would be rubbing his belly telling each other stories. Zero loved being like this, being close to the people he loved. His baby and Kaname. Kaname had a habit of always laying his head on Zero's belly, but of course he wouldn't put his whole weight on it.

"Hey Kaname?" Zero said. "Yes love?" Kaname smiled and continued rubbing circles behind his back to relieve his pain, and his stomach, to show the baby how much he loved him/her. "Would you want the baby to be a boy or girl?" Zero asked sweetly. "Hmmm, if it was a boy, I would have fun teasing him, but if it was a girl, I'd be too busy spoiling her. Both is fine, I'd still love him/her anyways." Kaname said happily. This is like a dream come true, the ones from the fairy tales.

"We should decide names." Zero chirped. "Yes, it's about, time, I like the name, Yuna." Kaname said. "Hmm, the name Yuna sounds nice, but it's a girl's name, what if it was a boy?" Zero looked back at Kaname. "Hmm, for a guy, I'd like Masaki." Kaname said. "Hmmm, it sounds nice. We'll use either of the names okay?" Zero asked. "I'm very happy my love. I'm so contented right now, I can't ask for more." Kaname said and nuzzled into Zero shoulder. Zero laughed and patted Kaname's head. He too couldn't ask for anything better. The child would be loved like no other.

* * *

_3 and a half months later. (Half a month more till Zero delivers)_

"Hey Noctis!" Kaname waved at him in an attempt to call out to him. Noctis stopped and turned and smiled when he saw Kaname. "Hi Kaname. How have you been?" Noctis asked as they walked together. Kaname sighed. "The newbie soldiers are difficult to train, as usual, but they have been improving very well these days." Noctis nodded. "Of course, they have a great teacher, even a grandma could fight well under you." Noctis laughed while Kaname blushed a little. "You think too highly of me." "Well, you are good at swordsmanship. So, how are you and Zero? I'm happy that Zero is so happy these days." Noctis smiled.

"We are doing very well, thank you. But the reason why I called you was to thank you. I know I have thanked you many times, but this, I'm really grateful to you. You would pretend to be the baby's Father just to keep our secret. You've sacrificed a lot for us. I don't know how else to thank you." Noctis patted Kaname's shoulder. "Stay healthy and happy. That's all I ask of you." Kaname nodded and envelop Noctis in a friendly hug. "Thank you Noctis, I couldn't ask for a better friend. The baby will have a great god-father." Kaname smiled and said his goodbyes.

* * *

_That night._

"Zero, you will be delivering in 2 weeks' time. I expect you to have as much rest as you can." Zero's Father said to him. Zero smiled at him and nodded. "I understand Father, but I have to go now." Zero was actually in a hurry to see Kaname. He had some exciting news to tell Kaname. Apparently he just found out the baby wouldn't stop kicking him unless Kaname was there to soothe it. Zero found it very cute.

"I know you are excited to see Noctis, but I'm not done lecturing you yet. You have to remember to always-" "Yes Dad I know! You repeat that at least once for 8 and a half months! There's no way I can forget something that you've burn in my head! Can I go now?!" Zero was in his childish mood again. His Father sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I'll let you off the hook now, but mind my words!" "Okay bye!" Zero said excitedly and started running away. "Stop running Zero! You're pregnant!" Zero's father scolded.

"I'm so glad my Son is happy." He then went back to his own chambers. He walked to his chambers and was getting ready for bed. He then remembered something he had wanted to give Zero. He then went to his dresser and took out a picture. It was a picture of Zero's Mother pregnant, with his Father next to her hugging her. He had wanted to give this to Zero so that he could show this picture to his child. He then pocketed the picture and went to look for Zero again.

Zero was happily running back to the room. He then wished Noctis goodnight and left to find Kaname again after Noctis had scolded him not to run. Zero was sneakingly making his way to the stables and tip toed all the way there, looking out for anyone close by. He then ran into the stables and closed the door, but he did not lock it as the latch of the door was broke.

Zero's Father saw a flash of silver in the garden and turned his head questioningly. He followed it and was lead to the garden. It was dark at night, so he couldn't see properly due to his bad eyesight. He then saw the figure running into the stables and closed the door. When he looked properly, he saw that it was indeed Zero.

He followed Zero, wondering what that boy was up to. 'Oh well, at least I found him and will be able to give this picture to him so I can sleep.' He then went to the stables and stood in front of the door, ready to open it when suddenly he heard voices. He stopped his tracks to eavesdrop. He froze when he recognized the voices.

"I love you so much Kaname. Just now Father was lecturing me again and I was in such a hurry I wanted to see you quick. Noctis fell asleep so I rushed here." Zero chirped happily. "I'm so glad Zero. I love you so much I can't even express it anymore." Kaname said sweetly.

Zero's Father heard this and was filled with rage and anger. He walked away and went into the palace to order guards to follow him. They then made their way to the stable and stood in front of the door.

"Hey Zero, don't you think it's a little noisier out there?" Kaname asked while Zero was hugging him tightly. "What are you taking abo-" They both jumped when the door to the stable was broken down. They were both so shocked when they saw Zero's Father with 5 guards next to him, ready to attack.

"YOU! YOU ARE TOUCHING MY SON IN AN INDECENT MANNER WHEN HE ALREADY HAS A HUSBAND AND IS PREGNANT WITH HIS KID! GUARDS SEIZE HIM!" The guards charged and separated both of them. One of the guards was holding Zero back, gently, as he was pregnant and all. But the other four guards had Kaname on the floor, his face pressed down to the side, 2 other guards tied his hands while the other one held his legs.

"WHAT?! NO FATHER! STOP! LET KANAME GO!" Zero was screaming and struggling from the guard. The guard then walked over to the king and Zero's Father grabbed him and held his hands tightly. "No! He was taking advantage of you since you are a Prince! He wants to get the throne and rule the kingdom!" Zero's Father yelled with rage.

"NO! I LOVE KANAME! AND HE LOVES ME! DON'T DO THIS!" Zero couldn't stop struggling from his Father's grasp. Those five guards were currently punching and kicking Kaname and he suddenly let out a loud scream when one of the guards broke his arm.

Zero started sobbing while trying to get out of his Father's grasp. He was 8 and a half months pregnant, and he's seeing his lover being beat up by guards right in front of him while he was crying and screaming. "GUARDS TAKE HIM OUT OF THE STABLE AND EXECUTE HIM!"

Zero couldn't stop screaming as the guards held Kaname by his hair, pulling him as he was too weak to walk. "NO KANAME! DON'T GO! STOP FATHER LET KANAME GO! DON'T DO THIS! I LOVE HIM!" Zero screamed and cried at the same time. "YOU ARE STILL YOUNG AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT LOVE IS." His Father yelled back at him. "NOO LET GO! KANAME!" Zero continued to struggle, cry and scream all at the same time.

The guard then let go of Kaname's hair and he just dropped on the ground. He couldn't move, it was too painful to move. He could hear Zero screaming for them to release him. He didn't care what happened to him, but he didn't want to see Zero this way. He wanted Zero to be happy, not crying in misery like this. He was pregnant for god's sake! He could get a miscarriage! He wanted to tell this to Zero, but found that he didn't have the energy to.

Zero's Father then held his hand tighter and allowed Zero a full view. Four of the guards held Kaname up; two of them were holding his hands, while the other two was standing at the side. One of them had a sword in his hand. They placed Kaname right in front of Zero, allowing him the front row seats.

"NO STOP FATHER! PLEASE STOP! LET ME DIE IN HIS PLACE! DON'T DO THIS!" Zero couldn't stop sobbing at this point. The guard with the sword held the sword, aiming at Kaname's heart. "KILL HIM." Zero's Father shouted, not listening to the pleas of his pregnant son. The guard then charged, having the sword aiming right at him, didn't allow him to miss the target. The guard ran, with the sword in hand, and the sword went straight through Kaname. They stayed like this for a while, and the guard pulled the sword out.

"NOOOO!" Zero screamed and his Father let him go, since Kaname was stabbed, he didn't think it was dangerous for his son anymore. Zero crawled to Kaname as quickly as he could, he couldn't walk, since his legs were numb. "KANAME!" Zero screamed and tried to put pressure on Kaname's wound. Kaname smiled at Zero, he then tried his hardest to reach for his neck, and he took the necklace out and placed it onto Zero's bloody hands.

"G-give th-is, to o-our ch-ild." With the last of his strength, he whispered to Zero. "I love you." "I love you too! So please wake up!" Zero cried so hard. Kaname smiled at him and placed a bloody hand on Zero's cheek to cup it, trying to wipe away the tears. After that, his hand fell on his chest; face fell to the side, eyes closed. Zero screamed so loud everyone woke up.

Noctis woke up at the sound of screaming. He definitely recognized that voice anywhere. He jumped out of the bed and dash to the place where the sound was coming from. He gasped when he saw Kaname on the floor, bloody with Zero next to him crying out. He immediately ran and hugged Zero in a tight hug.

Zero continued screaming and crying, asking for Kaname to wake up, but Kaname just laid there. Noctis held Zero in a tight hug, willing him to calm down while tears were trailing down his face. It hurt to see his pregnant husband like this, and he cried because Kaname, his best friend, was brutally killed. Noctis desperately tried to calm him with soothing words, but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

Zero held the necklace close to his chest, while the other hand was desperately trying to wake Kaname. Zero's Father watched his son with sadness in his eyes. He never knew his son loved his servant so much. He never wanted Zero to be so sad.

Suddenly Zero held his stomach, and started crying out in pain. Noctis looked at him, and felt his knees wet. He looked at the ground and found a puddle of water on the floor. Realization hit him, Zero's water broke. "GET THE DOCTOR! HIS WATER BROKE!" Noctis shouted and the guards was stunned for a while but then they immediately ran in to get the doctor. Noctis then carried a crying Zero into the palace to their bedroom.

Zero was crying out because of the pain of his stomach and the pain of his heart. Noctis carried him bridal style and ran into the bedroom. He slowly placed a bloody Zero on the white silk sheets. He immediately went to Zero's side and tried to comfort him, holding his hand tight.

"Noc-Noctis, Kana- he..AHHHHH!" Zero cried out in pain. "Yes, I know, but Zero, you are delivering now. You are going to have the baby. Keep going Zero, I'm here for you." Noctis encouraged. The door slammed opened and the doctor came in with Zero's Father behind him.

* * *

Noctis felt so heartbroken, seeing Zero like this. "Okay Zero-sama, one last push and we'll have a baby!" The doctor encouraged. "KANAME!AHHHHH!" Zero screamed Kaname's name because he wanted Kaname to be here, and he was in so much pain. He held onto Kaname's necklace the whole time while he was delivering. He also did all this while he held onto Noctis hands. He squeezed his hands so tight, Noctis was pretty sure it'd bruised, but that's the least of his problems.

There was a piercing cry moments after. "It's a girl!" The doctor announced. The doctor then held the baby carefully in his arms and cut the empirical cord. He handed the baby to a servant who cleaned it up, wrapped a around a towel it, and handed it to Noctis. Noctis then urged Zero to look at the baby. The baby cooed a little and fell asleep after it was fed with milk.

Zero only had the energy to turn to his side, smile a small smile and passed out. Noctis and Zero's Father was so worried. The doctor then checked him and announced that he was just too tired. Noctis then handed the baby to Zero's Father to take care of for a while. Noctis then slowly carried Zero into the bathroom to help him wash up.

After he was cleaned, and after the sheets were changed, Noctis placed Zero onto the bed. This time, Zero was already sleeping. He kept calling out Kaname's name in his sleep, and in the shower while Noctis was helping him take a bath. Noctis was so worried. He sat on the chair next to the bed, holding Zero's hand for the whole night.

The morning came, and the birds were chirping. Noctis woke up with a sore back, as he was sleeping on the chair for a whole night. He then turned to look at Zero, who was awake, but he looked pale. He looked like he had no energy left. This saddened Noctis but forced a smile at Zero.

"Hey Zero, morning, you gave birth to a baby girl. Can you remember?" Noctis asked. A few moments later Zero didn't reply and was almost convinced Zero wouldn't reply when he said something. "Yuna, where's Yuna?" Zero asked while looking up at the ceiling. Noctis guessed that Yuna was the name of his new daughter.

"Oh yes, I'll go get her." Noctis got up and ran into Zero's Father's chamber to ask for Yuna. Zero's Father happily gave Yuna to him and Noctis gently cradled the baby and ran into their bedroom.

"Here's Yuna. Yuna's a pretty name. Who decided on the name?" Noctis smiled and asked gently while he sat Zero up and gently placed the baby girl onto Zero's arms. "Kaname." Zero whispered. Zero observed the small girl. She was created through Kaname's and Zero's strong love. She had big garnet eyes that resemble Kaname. He then saw that she has silver hair, the same as his. He smiled and played with her cheeks.

Noctis smiled at this. Zero then released his tight grip from the necklace and places it behind the girl's neck and tied a knot. A few servants came and placed the baby's cradle next to Zero. "Hey Noctis, I'm hungry, get me some food?" Noctis nodded and headed out.

Zero placed the baby gently into her cradle after kissing her forehead. He then slowly got out of bed and slowly made his way to his cupboard and took out the journal Kaname gave him. He actually wrote some of his happy events in this journal, and there was a picture of Kaname and Zero together. They were so happy together. He only wished that Kaname would be here to witness the birth of their daughter. A tear fell on the picture. He then slipped the picture into the journal and placed it on the baby's cradle.

He then kissed her forehead one last time, she laughed happily and he smiled. "Goodnight my love, your Father and I love you very much. Don't forget that, ever. But the both of us will be away for a while, so please be well." He played with her cheeks a little and her small fist grabbed his finger and she giggled happily. It seems like she knew it was her mother right there. He then went to the corner of the room, and stood in front of a potted vase. He took the flower out of the vase and dropped it on the floor and a loud sound was heard, the baby cried out loud. He picked up the sharp piece of glass and slit his wrists a few times. Blood was gushing out of his wrists. He slit both wrist and fell on the bed, dizzy with blood lost. The last thing he heard was Noctis crying out his name, and everything went black.

* * *

When he woke up, he was laying on grass of a beautiful garden. "Kaname?" He called out on instinct. "Yes love?" Kaname smiled at him and helped him sit up. "You're here? I'm so glad!" Zero hugged Kaname tightly. "Yes, I'm here, I waited for you. So, it was a girl yeah?" Zero nodded and they intertwined their fingers. "Yes it is." Zero cuddled next to Kaname.

* * *

_6 years later_

"Daddy!" A small little girl called out and ran into her Father 's embrace. "Grandpa played with me just now! And he said I was really good at the game and he said I was a smart girl!" The little girl chirped.

A blue-grey haired man chuckled at this. "Yes Yuna, you are indeed a very smart girl. But you kept running around! What will happen if you fall?" Noctis scolded his silver hair, garnet eyes daughter. "If I fall, then Daddy will kiss it better!" She chirped happily when sitting on her Father's lap. "Yes Yuna, I will kiss it better, but it hurts when you fall." Noctis said while running his fingers through her long silver hair. She had big garnet eyes that resembled Kaname, in fact she was almost the replica of Kaname, except for the fact she had silver hair.

Noctis was now the only parent/guardian that this little girl had. He was now crowned king of the two kingdoms and his little princess was his special treasure.

"I know it hurts Daddy. But it's okay, it's fun." She smiled while swinging her small shorts legs on her Father 's lap. "Daddy? Did Mama and Papa really love each other?" She always asked this questioned at random, Noctis was used to it. "Yes they did, that's why they had you. You see this necklace you're wearing? It was actually from your Mama to your Papa, and then your Papa gave it to you. " Noctis explained. "Yup, I love this necklace, it's beautiful."

Noctis then carried her and took out a journal. "This was left to you from your mother. It was your Father that gave this journal to him, and then mama gave it to you. Let's read it together?" Noctis asked. The little girl nodded excitedly. "The first entry was from your Papa."

_28 April 1700_

_Someone gave me this book as a present, and I didn't have anything to write on it, so I've decided that this shall be my journal. I have finally made my choice to confess my love to Zero. We have been friends for so long, I just hope he wouldn't reject me, and even if he does, I would still want to be his friend, a person he can rely on. Good luck to me!_

"This was when Papa confessed to Mama." Noctis pointed out.

_29 April 1700_

_HE SAID YES! HE SAID HE LOVED ME TOO! Oh god, I was so nervous when I asked him, my hands were all sweaty. My heart was thumping so loud and I could feel heat on my face. I hope he doesn't think I'm uncool. Thank you god for answering my prayers! I love you Zero._

"And this way the second entry from Papa." He then flipped to the page where Zero entered his entry.

_27 August 1702_

_Awww, Kaname gave me his journal and I gave him my necklace. I love him very much._

_18 September_

_We somehow convinced Fatherto allow me to the bazaar, and I said it'll be safe since Kaname's by my side. I was so happy when Kaname and I went. We even got our pictures taken! I'm going to keep this picture in this book._

_1 January 1703_

_OH MY GOSH! I'M PREGNANT! WITH KANAME'S CHILD! Kaname and I will surely love the child very much! Thank you Kaname for this wonderful gift._

By this, Noctis could feel Yuna's tears drip on his hand. She really did miss her parents. Noctis then went to the last page since Yuna insisted and they read quietly together.

_To my wonderful child_

_I'm already 8 and a half months pregnant with you. I can't wait to hold you, 2 weeks more! I actually have a feeling that my child will be a girl. I trust my instincts. So, my little girl Yuna..._

_I love you, and will always love you no matter where I go. Both Papa and Mama will love you. Even when there comes a day when you don't need us anymore, the both of us will still love you the most. Even if we aren't here one day, we'd always be in your heart. I love you Yuna_

_Love, Kiryuu Zero._

This time Yuna was openly sobbing so Noctis pulled her in a tight hug. "Shh, its okay, Daddy will always love you too baby girl. Papa and Mama love you very much even though they aren't here." Noctis explained. He himself had tears trailing down his face.

Yuna looked up at her precious Daddy. "Yes Daddy, I love Papa and Mama very much, but I also love Daddy very much. So don't cry." She said this while sobbing. The both of them were in each other's embrace, comforting each other.

THE END

* * *

It's finally done! I hope you guys like this story! It's already 2.00 am need my sleep! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
